Kitsuns and Ice Don't Mix
by Inuyasha-cub
Summary: A blizzard has started up and Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo have to cross an icy bridge over an icy River. Someone slips and falls. Can they save the one that has fallen, will a small romance begin. Come on in and read for yourself.
1. Kitsuns and Ice don't mix

This is my first fan fic and it's a blanket scenario, Lucky you. Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I really, really, really wish I did but hey what am I going to do about it.  
  
Following Kagome's senses of a shekon jewel, Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo are led into a blizzard. As they struggled through the storm, they come to a long bridge over a frozen river. Kagome had pulled on her jacket and long pants over her regular clothes a while ago. Inu Yasha leads then over the bridge. He almost slips and realizes that the bridge is frozen with ice.  
  
"Watch your step, the bridge is cover in ice." He yells back at Kagome and Shippo over the noise of the storm. Kagome follows him with Shippo mumbling behind her. Shippo hold onto himself shivering. He closes his eyes momentarily. Halfway across the bridge, Kagome and Inu Yasha hear a scream. Shippo had fallen off the bridge.  
  
"Shippo!!!" Kagome screams at him. They see him go through the ice. Inu Yasha takes off his fire rat kimono and dives in after him. Kagome stands there worried holding Inu Yasha kimono. Inu Yasha soon comes out carrying the unconscious fox demon. He gets to land and then jumps onto the bridge. Inu Yasha brings Shippo to Kagome. The little Fox demon was freezing and barely breathing.  
  
"We must bring him to shelter quickly!" Kagome says with concern. Inu Yasha nods and gives Shippo to Kagome. Kagome wraps Shippo inside Inu Yasha's kimono and then puts him inside her jacket. Inu Yasha carries Kagome on his back. He runs in search of any shelter. His freezing clothes and the growing amount of snow slows him down a bit. Kagome holds on while looking at Shippo *Please don't die Shippo. You have to survive!*.   
  
Soon they come up to a Cabin. Inu Yasha kicks the door open and steps inside. No one was in there. He lets Kagome jump off and closes the door. Kagome goes to a pile of hay and takes Shippo out of her jacket. He seems to have gotten worse.  
  
Remembering her survival classes, she strips Shippo of his wet clothes. With her free hand she goes through her pack and takes out a large blanket. She takes off the now wet kimono and dries him off. She covers him with the blanket and lays Shippo on the hay with a sighs.  
  
Soon she hears some chattering of teeth. She turns around and sees Inu Yasha sitting in a corner shivering. Remembering that Inu Yasha went into the water she says "Take off those wet clothes and get into this blanket." "WHAT!!!" He yells in shock "No way!!!" "Now! You're going to freeze to death if you don't get those wet clothes off and get into the blanket" She yell back "And if you don't I'll say the word."  
  
He mumbles angrily as he gets up and Yells "Closes your eyes or turn around!!" Kagome closes her eyes and turns around. Inu Yasha takes off his clothes and quickly gets into the blanket. "Ok." He said to her. She slowly opened her eyes and sees him under the blanket.  
  
She began looking through her backpack. She took out all her medicines. She then looked around the cabin and saw a fireplace but no wood. She sighs and cheeks on Shippo. He is in the same condition as before *At least he's not worse* She thinks to herself. She then looks up at Inu Yasha and sees that he had fallen asleep.  
  
She begins to rub Shippo to help get him warmer. She takes off her jacket, Shakes off all the snow, and put it on him, hoping it would help. Her teeth begun to chatter a bit but she ignored it and continued to help Shippo. She also starts to rub Inu Yasha as he slept. She continues to care for them for most of the night. She even goes out side to see if she could find any wood to use. No luck, she got quiet a bit of snow down her snow pant. She returns to the cabin and begins to continue what she was doing. She slowly started to slow and feel a bit sickish but nothing was going to stop her from saving her friends.  
  
As she was caring for Shippo around midnight she began to shiver drastically, cough and sneeze. Hearing this Inu Yasha woke up and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and stood up. She was very pale and had a tint of blue on her lips. Weakly she said "Inu Yasha" and at that she collapsed on the floor. Out of shock Inu Yasha screamed "Kagome!?!" and jumped out of the hay and rushed to her side taking the blanket with him. He picks up Kagome and strips her of her still wet clothes. Even her underwear had to go.  
  
He turns around and sees what he has done. The hay became extremely scattered and Shippo lay faced down on the floor, uncovered, and began to shiver badly again. He curses at himself and feels Kagome shiver. He picks up the blanket and lays it on the ground. Then he puts Kagome on it. He then picks up Shippo and goes back to Kagome. He sits down and puts Shippo on top of Kagome. He then picks them up and places Kagome on his lap while Shippo rested on top of Kagome. He then picks up the blanket and covers himself and the others in it. He looks at them worriedly. He holds onto Kagome and slowly falls asleep.  
  
So what do you all think? Tell me please... next part is coming soon. 


	2. The next morning

Hey...Ok, I only got one review but that's not going to stop me. Thank you, pinayazngrl for your review. It would be nice to have more reviews but I also don't leave things unfinished... Like most of you I Don't live to wait for the next chapter so I'm gonna post as often as I can.  
Disclaimer: I own Inu Yasha I have the power do what ever I want~ wakes up from dream. "What it was only a dream. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sorry I still don't own Inu Yasha, I wish I did.  
  
The next morning, Kagome wakes up in Inu Yasha's arms. She finds Shippo laying on her. She then realized that she wasn't wearing anything. She begins to breathe deeply. She gets out of Inu Yasha's lap. Inu Yasha wakes up. He looks up and Kagome "You awa..."  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome interrupts him. The spell slams Inu Yasha face down onto the floor. Kagome cover herself with the blanket. "What happened last night? Why am I... well?" The spell soon wears off. Inu Yasha pulls himself from the ground with a groan and looks at her. She looks into his eyes and sees that he was very worried but also glad to see her alive.  
  
"You passed out last night. You were so cold. I panicked and messed up the hay. I took off your wet clothes, picked up Shippo, and well... tried my best to keep you warm." He said   
  
"Oh" She gives him small smile "Sorry about that"  
  
"Don't worry about it" He looks at Shippo and asked "How is he doing?" Kagome checks Shippo. He wasn't blue anymore but was to pink for her comfort. She felt his head. He was burning a fever and his breathing was still raspy. "Not so good." She replies as she holds him tightly and puts her head on his. Inu Yasha sees this and goes up to her and holds her tightly. He begins to think that it was his fault. He puts his head on Kagome's. After a few second that felt like hours Kagome starts thinking *There is not time for this. We have to save Shippo!* She moves away from Inu Yasha and throws him his now dried clothes. With her free hand she begins to make the bed of hay again. Once dressed, Inu Yasha goes over to lend a hand. He takes Shippo from Kagome and wrapped his kimono around him. This gives Kagome the chance to get dress. Once she was done she began to go through her medicines. She knew that most of the medicines she had, Shippo needed to be awake to take. She gathers anything that could help and brings then to Shippo. "Inu Yasha look around the cabin and find anything that could help." She pleaded him as she began to tend to Shippo. Inu Yasha got up and began his search. He opens a closet and found a huge supply of wood. He took some logs out and places them into the fireplace. He looks around for something to light it with. He finds nothing. He looks at Kagome and says "Kagome I would start a fire but there is nothing to light it with." Kagome looks back at him and see that he has found some wood. She takes a pack of matches and some paper that was brought for her homework and starts a fire.  
  
She returns to Shippo and gasps. Shippo has stopped breathing! "NOOOO, SHIPPO!!!!" She yells. Inu Yasha rushes to her and sees what is going on. He gasps and Kagome begins to do CPR. Inu Yasha gets to the other side and every once in a while rubs Shippo's sides to help him breathe. They begin to get tired and soon stop. They look at Shippo to see if he has started breathing. Shippo just lays there motionless. Inu Yasha closes his eyes and bows his head. Kagome begins to cry and holds Shippo tightly.  
  
At that Instant, Kagome feels and hears something *Breathing?!?*. Shippo has begun to breathe again. Kagome lifts her head and says happily "Shippo!?!" Inu Yasha lifts his head and smiles to see Shippo is still alive. She holds him for a long time.  
  
Inu Yasha gets up to tend to the fire and move the hay to a safe distance from the fire. Kagome puts Shippo on the hay, takes the robe off of Shippo and puts the blanket on him. After a while Shippo's fever goes down and his breathing begins to come back to normal.  
  
Kagome whispers softly "Come on Shippo, wake up, please." Inu Yasha hears this and hugs her from behind and whispers "Don't worry he's quiet strong. He will make it through this." Kagome is shocked at how Inu Yasha is acting but instead of asking, she turns around and hugs him back. She feels so helpless. Inu Yasha continues to hug her, unsure of what he had just said.  
  
Silence filled the room and is interrupted with the sound of their stomachs. Kagome pull out some food and hands some to Inu Yasha. They eat the food and Kagome gets up and goes to the door. She picks up a pail and opens the door. She scoops up some snow and closes the door. She paces the pail near the fire and lets it melt and become warm. She then takes a cloth and dips it into the pail. She places it on Shippo's head and let it set there till it cooled. Then she took it off and repeats the process. Inu Yasha watched her do this while tending to the fire. They took cared for Shippo throughout the day.  
  
That night they took the same sleeping position as the night before, this time clothed. They weren't able to go to sleep right away. They couldn't sleep with Shippo in such a bad condition. Inu Yasha sat in the hay holding Kagome in his arms. Kagome cradles Shippo in her arms, as if he were to be a baby. The blanket kept them warmer.  
  
They stared at Shippo, watching everything that he did. They soon began to stare into each others eyes. They begin to kiss very passionately. Suddenly they are startled by Shippo shifting himself around in Kagome's arms. They smile and slowly drift into sleep. 


	3. Shippo wakes up!

Wow, this is a long chapter. Thanks again Pinayazngrl for your review. Please people, review. It would be nice to know who is reading this and to know how good I'm doing. You can even just say hi if you don't have anything to say. I hope you are liking this story. To tell you the truth, I had never though of making this a romance. Oh well, go on a read... enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Sits in corner "I do not own Inu Yasha, I do not own Inu Yasha, I do not own Inu Yasha, I do not own Inu Yasha, I do not own Inu Yasha...... why don't I own Inu Yasha" looks at reader and smiles. "I'm fine, just go on a read, don't mind me."  
  
*******************************************  
  
This time it was Shippo who woke up first. He blinked a couple of times and looked around *A cabin* He though to himself. He looked up at Inu Yasha and Kagome and smiled. They looked so peaceful. He coughed a bit which wakes Kagome. She blinks her eyes and looks down at Shippo. Her eyes widen with happiness. "Shippo, you're awake!" She said.  
  
Inu Yasha wakes up at Kagome's voice and looks at Shippo. He smiles, glad to see Shippo alright. "Kagome...Inu Yasha..." Shippo says before letting out a couple weak coughs. Kagome feels Shippo's head and says "You still feel hot." She gets up with a small sigh.  
  
Inu Yasha begins to tend to the fire, for it had begun to die down, and Kagome wraps Shippo in the blanket. She lays Shippo on the bed of hay and gives him some medicines. Shippo makes some face at the taste of the meds. Kagome and Inu Yasha smiled and giggle a little when they saw the faces he made.  
  
"You rest now Shippo. If you need anything I'll be happy to get it for you." Kagome says with a sweet smile. She brushes back his hair. Shippo smiles back and nods to her.  
  
"Can I have some chocolate, Kagome?" Kagome smiles and goes through her pack and finds a heresy kiss. She un-wraps it and gives it to Shippo. He gladly eats it quickly.  
  
"Now no more chocolate till you get better. You need to eat healthy so you can get better." Kagome say placing her hand on his cheek. Shippo nods and rest his head. He looks at Inu Yasha who was tending to the fire.  
  
"Kagome, we are running out of wood. We may have enough to last for tonight. But we might not be able to venture out tomorrow." Inu Yasha says as he puts a log into the fire. Kagome sighs. *This isn't looking good.* She began to think. The storm wasn't letting up and she didn't know if Shippo was going to be alright to travel tomorrow.  
  
"Cut the wood in half. We need to stretch it as long as we can." Kagome said to Inu Yasha. He nods and goes into the closet and begins to cut the wood.  
  
Kagome looks back at Shippo and sees that he had fallen asleep already. She smiles and pushes the pail, half way full of water and brings it closer to the fire. She looks at Shippo when she hears him cough. She touches his head with her fingers.  
  
Once the water in the pail was warm enough she pulls it back to her and put the washcloth into the water. She put the washcloth on his head like the day before. Inu Yasha comes out of the closet and hugs Kagome from behind. Kagome jumps a bit and splashes Inu Yasha with some water.  
  
"Hey" Inu Yasha says in surprise. "Shhh, he's sleeping." Kagome says with a little giggle. Inu Yasha nods and he look at Shippo. His hand wanders to Kagome's hand and they grasp each others hand. They lean closet to each other as they watch Shippo sleep. Kagome takes the washcloth off of his head and dips it into the water. She rings it out and places it on Shippo's head.  
  
Inu Yasha smiles, "You would make and excellent mother someday." Kagome blushes, she slowly moves her hand away form Shippo and looks at Inu Yasha. "Actually, I think you already are." Kagome gives him a puzzled look. "I mean to Shippo you are." Kagome smiles at this and hugs Inu Yasha.  
  
Unknown to them, Shippo had woken up but had his eyes close enough so that he can see them but they wouldn't be able to tell that he was awake. He inwardly laughed at his cleverness.  
  
"And you are an excellent father to Shippo" Kagome says still in a tight hug with Inu Yasha.  
  
He smiles and nuzzles her hair. "Kagome, there's something I've been wanted to tell you for such a long time." Kagome lets go of him and looks at him. "Ever since I met you, I had felt something for you. I didn't really know what it was and I had just thought that it was just that you reminded me of Kikyo. Later I knew it wasn't that. You were the first to like me for who I am and didn't want to change me at all. You make me happy and always drive away bad thoughts. Before meeting you I had always felt empty inside, but you, you make me feel whole" He pauses for a minute to look into her eyes. "Kagome, I love you. I always have and I always will." Tears of joy fall from Kagome's eyes. She hugs him tightly. Inu Yasha returns the hug and closes his eyes. He misses the huge smile displayed on Shippo's face.  
  
"I love you too, Inu Yasha. When I first saw you, I was in awe. I had never seen anyone like you. It hurt me when ever you were looking, thinking, or going anywhere near Kikyo. I love you more than anything and I wouldn't want you to ever leave me. Promise me right now that you'll never leave me. You mean more to me than life itself. I don't want this moment to end. I want time to stop so that I can be with you for the rest of forever."  
  
Tears begin to fall form Inu Yasha's eyes. "I will never leave you. Not now, not ever. You mean the world to me and I can never think of ever hurting you." They look at each other and get closer (if possible). They begin to kiss, deeply and lovingly. The world beneath them seen to stop, along with time.  
  
Their moment was interrupted when they hear a little giggle followed by a sneeze. They look at the direction it came from at the smiling 'sleeping' Shippo. They smile and Kagome winks at Inu Yasha. She then gets her bag and looks for her Chocolate bar.  
  
"Looks like there's one left. Let's share it my love." Kagome says as she snuggles to close to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha nods. Shippo smile fades seeing them about to eat his favorite food. Kagome begins to 'open' the wrapper when she hears Shippo cries out "No, you promised me I can have chocolate when I'm better, not Inu Yasha." Kagome begins to giggle at her little trick.  
  
"And you were spying on us" Inu Yasha says with a smile. He didn't like the rude interruption from being with Kagome but he was still worried for Shippo. Shippo flinches thinking he was going receive a punch for spying but was amazed that nothing had happen to him and that Inu Yasha didn't seam all that mad about it.  
  
After her little giggle fit, Kagome begins to cook some ramen. Inu Yasha give the reluctant Shippo more medicine as patiently as he can.  
  
"ewww, no, not that stuff again" Shippo whines. Her tries to push it way and keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Come on, you have to take it, Kagome says so." Inu Yasha says, getting angry at the struggling kitsune.  
  
"Think of this Shippo, if you take it will help you get better faster and the faster you get better the faster you can have some more chocolate" Kagome says not looking away from her cooking but smiling knowing what was going on behind her.  
  
Shippo smiles at this and takes the medication out of Inu Yasha's hands. He downs the medicine and makes more faces. He coughs a bit and rest against the hay. Inu Yasha feels his head and smiles. "Seems like you fever has gone down. You look a lot better too." He smiles and looks at Kagome.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She announces. Inu Yasha nods and helps Kagome serve the dishes. Kagome picks up Shippo and begins to spoon feed him. Shippo smiles, liking the treatment that he was getting, but didn't like that he was be treated like a baby.  
  
"Aw, look at the cute little baby Shippo." Inu Yasha jokes. Shippo sticks his tongue out at Inu Yasha and looks up at Kagome.  
  
"I can feed myself; I'm feeling a lot better now." Kagome nods and lets him sit on the floor, leaning on her legs. Shippo feeds himself. Inu Yasha downs his bowl and goes for seconds. Kagome smiles as she eats thinking of Inu Yasha's joke and seeing how much better Shippo looked. *maybe we can go tomorrow, if the storm settles that is.*  
  
They all finish their meal and got into the same sleeping position as the last two nights. Shippo snuggles closely to Kagome. Before falling asleep Shippo says tiredly "Thank you Kagome and Inu Yasha." They smile at him as they watch him sleep. Kagome snuggles closer to Inu Yasha. He hugs her and Shippo tightly. Kagome lightly touches Shippos cheek.  
  
"I love you mommy and daddy" Shippo says in his sleep. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome were shocked at this. They looked at each other and smiled. They were like a family and they felt it to be true. They kiss yet again and soon fall asleep. 


	4. Chocolate!

Yay three posts this time. Thank you: Pinayazngrl, Thorngoddess, and sunruner for your reviews. I'd like more reviews though. I am sooooooooo sorry that this was posted sooo late... Midterms. Having both Spanish 1 and 2 is hard enough. Sigh. I hope you guys like this one. Lots of Chocolate. Review please... tell me if it was worth the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish with all my heart that I own Inu Yasha but every day I awake up to find that I do not. Oh well, I'm at least satisfied with having the chance to watch and read Inu Yasha.  
  
The next morning Inu Yasha wakes up. He looks at Kagome as she slept. He inhaled her scent and smiled. His smile fades when he notices that Shippo's scent was not strongly mixed with Kagome's. He looks at where Shippo was suppose to be and didn't see him at all. He shakes Kagome to wake her up.  
  
She opens up her eyes and looks up at Inu Yasha. "What is it Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Shippo's missing" Inu Yasha says in a worried voice.  
  
"Missing?" She looks into her arms, now noticing that there was no one in them. "Oh my god, Where is He."  
  
They a startled when they hear a giggling sound followed by some munching. They look at each other and then to Kagome's back pack. They saw it move. Kagome got off of Inu Yasha's lap and they both walked over to the backpack. Kagome opens it up and they both looked inside.  
  
Shippo was looking up at them with a giant Chocolate covered smile. Kagome giggles at the sight and a smile is formed on the relieved Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome picks up Shippo. "I told you, no chocolate till your feeling better. Plus you scared us."  
  
"But I am feeling better. I woke up early and saw you two sleeping comfortably and I didn't want to wake you so I went ahead and got some Chocolate." Shippo says. He snicker thinking off what he heard when they woke up.  
  
"You little brat, you scared us. We though you would be getting worse somewhere." Inu Yasha scolded.  
  
"You worried about me, Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked  
  
"Of course I did. I was the one that jumped in the frozen river after you." Inu Yasha replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Shippo, we'll always take care of you. We're like a family." Kagome says as she sits down with the little kitsun. She whispers in his ear so that Inu Yasha wouldn't hear. "You almost made him cry" Shippo looks up at Kagome in amazement. She whispers again "You almost died on us, Shippo."  
  
Shippo looks up at her in surprise. "I did" Kagome nods as a single tear falls down her cheek. Shippo wipes the tear away and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Enough with this gushy stuff" Inu Yasha says. "We can leave this little cabin finally. The blizzard has stopped sometime during the night."  
  
Kagome doesn't think it's really that safe yet. "Inu Yasha, Open the door for a moment please." Inu Yasha raise a brow and walks to the door. He opens it to find that the snow was up to his chest. Kagome sighs "I knew it. We are going to have to stay one more night."  
  
Inu Yasha grunts in disappointment and closes the door. He picks up the snow that had fallen in and puts it in the pail. He goes to the closet and sighs at the amount of wood left. "We won't have enough, Kagome."  
  
"Cut them into smaller pieces. We can also use the door of the closet for warmth." Kagome says as she cleans up Shippo's face. Inu Yasha nods and does as she asked. He throws a small log into the fire and then wraps his arms around Kagome. Kagome smiles and faces him. They begin to kiss when they were interrupted again.  
  
"Eww, Get a room you two." Shippo yells as he gets himself out of Kagome's arms. Inu Yasha rolls his eyes and Kagome shakes her head with a smile. Inu Yasha hugs her tighter. Kagome cuddles closer to Inu Yasha as they watched Shippo.  
  
Shippo began to play around with his tricks to entertain himself. He looks at the cozy couple and saw that both had their eyes closes. Kagome was enjoying Inu Yasha's purr and Inu Yasha was enjoying Kagome rubbing his ear.  
  
With a grin, Shippo snuck up behind them and puffed himself into a nice scary monster. He creeps up to the and suddenly screamed.  
  
Both Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped and screamed. Shippo puffs himself to his original self and rolled on his back laughing. Inu Yasha got up and began to chase the still laughing fox demon.  
  
Kagome watches them run in circles. She sighs and opens a bag of ramen. Inu Yasha stops and quickly goes to Kagome to help make his favorite meal. Shippo sits down panting.  
  
While waiting for the water to boil Kagome rolls Shippo a Wonder Ball. Shippo looks at the new chocolate curiously and unwraps the foil. He takes a bit and finds more treats inside. He goes over to Kagome to explain who the funny characters were. She even shows him the magic of a fake tattoo. Shippo smiles and enjoys his treat.  
  
Kagome then turns her attention to the Ramen. Once it was done she serves Inu Yasha first, who quickly grabs it and starts scarfing it down. Kagome giggles and serves Shippo and herself. Shippo takes his more nicely and waits for his to cool down a bit more.  
  
Once he was done, Shippo begins to play with his foxfire and transforms objects and himself to entertain Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha finishes the last bits of Ramen as Kagome laughs at Shippo's tricks.  
  
Inu Yasha gets up and gets a small log to put in the fire. He then hugs Kagome from behind making her smile. Shippo goes into Kagome's backpack to eat more chocolate.  
  
Soon it was time to sleep, Inu Yasha and Kagome had a hard time with Shippo cause he was practically bouncing off of the walls. They soon got him under control and got in their sleeping position which became traditional.  
  
Once Shippo feel asleep, Kagome and Inu Yasha sighed. Kagome snuggled closely to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inu Yasha asks shyly.  
  
Kagome raises a brow "Yea, what is it?"  
  
"Well, since we are some much like a family now and since we love each other so much. Do you want to be my....umm... mate?" Inu Yasha says with a huge blush covering his face.  
  
Kagome smiles and looks up at him. "I'd be glad to be your mate. I don't know how long I've waited for you to ask. But before we do mate, I think we should get married."  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her tightly. He was sooo glad and relieved that she said yes. Then a question popped up "Married? What's that?" Inu Yasha says confused.  
  
Kagome giggles "Is a ceremony were two people a united in front of friends and family. Then we have a little party and stuff. What do you think, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"It sounds great. I'll do what ever you want my love" Inu Yasha then gives her a kiss.  
  
Kagome smiles. She snuggles closer and they both soon fall asleep.  
  
Shippo snickers. He wasn't really sleeping and heard the whole thing. *They are gonna be mates and get married. This is soo great. We are now a true family and I have a mommy and daddy.* 


	5. Surprise for Kagome

I am sooo sorry that this one is sooo late. But I've been in Peru for a week and spent the rest of my time trying to catch up. Lucky for you I have caught a break, spring break to be exact so look forward to some more new chaps coming up. I have though up so extra stuff to keep this thing going on longer.  
  
Disclaimer~ I still don't own Inu Yasha. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here.~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A beam of light shines through a window and lands on Inu Yasha's face. He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at Kagome and Shippo, still fast asleep. He smiles at his new mate and how peaceful she looked. He hugged her closer and stood. He gentle lays her down on the bed of hay and walks over to the fire.  
  
Shippo's eyes open. He blinks a couple of time and looks around. He spots Inu Yasha throwing in a couple pieces of logs. He wiggles out of Kagome's grip and walks up to Inu Yasha. "Good morning Inu Yasha" Shippo suddenly says making Inu Yasha jump a little.  
  
Inu Yasha looks over at Shippo. He shakes his head "Hey Shippo. You up already?"  
  
Shippo raise and eyebrow *He's acting a bit differently maybe it's because of last night.* Shippo smiles "Yea I am. I know what went on last night."  
  
Inu Yasha ears twitched *I though he was asleep when I asked Kagome.* "You do?"  
  
Shippo nods, smile starting to grow, "Yup, I know that you asked Kagome. Now we are a real family."  
  
Inu Yasha smiles at the thought. He never really pictured Shippo being in the picture but he liked the thought all together. "I guess you right. Now let's surprise Kagome with a little breakfast."  
  
Shippo nods and races to Kagome's pack. He pulls out the only type of food except for Chocolate, Ramen.  
  
"Ok, let's get started." Inu Yasha says as he got a pot. He goes to the door and opens it. The snow has melted away so much that they can leave. Inu Yasha scups up some snow into the pot and close the door "Looks like we can leave this cabin today."  
  
Shippo smiles *Finnally* Inu Yasha walks over and places the pot over the fire.  
  
"Let's see, how does Kagome make this?" Inu Yasha shrugged and open the packet. He looks in into the pot that held the snow except for that it wasn't snow anymore. Shippo jumps on Inu Yasha's head and took a look. "Did she put it in before it bubbles of after it bubbles?" Inu Yasha asks to himself and Shippo.  
  
"I think she does it some time after. You really have to pay more attention." Shippo giggles and Inu Yasha playfully swipes at him. They stare at the water waiting for it to boil.  
  
Once it did they both quietly counted to ten before pouring in the ramen. They notice a silver looking thing fall in. Inu Yasha began to try to remove the object. The water was really hot and what made things worse was that the packet began to sink.  
  
Shippo leaped off of Inu Yasha's head and grabbed the ladle. He handed it to Inu Yasha. It helped a little, but Inu Yasha finally got it on. But when he got it out he nocks the pot and some water spills out and lands on Shippo's tail.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow" Shippo begins to run in circles holding his tail. Inu Yasha goes to the door and opens it. Shippo runs out and cools himself with some snow. Inu Yasha puts his hand in to the snow.  
  
Once both of them relieve themselves of the pain they both peek in. Amazingly they didn't don't wake Kagome. Inu Yasha takes a snowball and throws it at Shippo.  
  
"You almost woke her up. You have to be quiet in order for breakfast to be a surprise" Inu Yasha scolded. He then turns his head as was about to walk back in when a ball of snow smacks him on the back of his head.  
  
"My tail was burnt with that water YOU spilled." Shippo hurls another snowball at him.  
  
Suddenly they break into an all out snowball war. Balls of snow fly through the air and most hit their intended target. Their fun stopped when they heard a splashing noise and Inu Yasha starts to smell something burning.  
  
They both rush inside and rush to the pot. Inu Yasha takes the pot off of the fire. He holds in a scream as he puts it on the floor. He then runs outside to put his hand into the snow. Shippo looks into the pot. Most of the water was gone and some of the noodles where burnt.  
  
Inu Yasha reenters and sits near the pot and throws Shippo the packet. Shippo opens the packet and pours some of the flavoring into his hand and the rest into the pot Inu Yasha stirs the contents  
  
Kagome yawns and stretches. Both Inu Yasha and Shippo hear this and look in her direction. Kagome opens her eyes and looks at the two awaiting boys. "Good morning you two."  
  
"Good morning Kagome!" Shippo runs up to her and they hug.  
  
"Good morning Kagome, my love" Inu Yasha says still sitting in his spot with his hands inside his sleeves. A smile lies on his face. Kagome smiles back. Kagome notices a smell in the air. *Ramen?* She looks at the pot with a raised brow. Shippo giggles.  
  
"What were you too doing while I was asleep?" She asked. She gets up and walks over to Inu Yasha with Shippo in her hand.  
  
"We made breakfast for you Kagome!" Shippo says happily. Kagome looks into the pot. A bunch of burnt noodle and barely any water occupied the inside of the pot.  
  
Kagome smiles "Oh thank you both, but you didn't have to make me breakfast." She looks back into the pot and sighs.  
  
"Well we wanted to do something special for you." Inu Yasha replies.  
  
"Aren't you surprised, Kagome?" Shippo asks moving to her head.  
  
"Yes, I'm quiet surprised, but I don't think that this is edible anymore. I'll just pour this out and make some more Ramen for us. But thank you sooo very much. I'm glad that you two were thinking of me and tried to make me breakfast." Kagome pick up Shippo from her head and gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She then goes over to Inu Yasha to give him a long kiss on the lips.  
  
Kagome picks up the pot and heads for the door. She opens it and notices that it was nice enough for them to leave. "Looks like we can leave today." Kagome cleans out the pot and scoops up some snow to make some Ramen. 


	6. Finally Leaving

I'm sorry that I didn't post much as I said I would. Things got really busy for me. Well I'll try not to let you down with this one. *looks at reviews* sigh *pouts* only one. Come on ppl. Thank you MysticHanyou, you review was quiet funny.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Inuyasha_cub, do not own Inuyasha.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After eating the ramen made by Kagome. Kagome packs her backpack with the help of Shippo and Inuyasha puts out the fire. Kagome notices a burned spot on Shippo's tail.  
  
"Shippo what happened to your tail." Kagome asked while picking up the kitsune.  
  
"Inuyasha spilt water on it, but I'm ok now." Shippo replies, trying to reassure Kagome that he was alright.  
  
"Well I'm just gonna put some medicine on it." Kagome says as she digs in her pack for the medicine pack. She gets it out and puts some ointment on the burn. She puts the medicine pack away in her backpack.  
  
"Finally, we are leaving this cabin" Inuyasha mumbles to himself. Kagome nods as she picks up her pack. "Here, I'll carry that for you." Inuyasha says as he walked up to Kagome.  
  
Both Kagome and Shippo look at Inuyasha surprised. "O.. o.. ok" Kagome manages to say as she hands her pack to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha notices their surprise and smirks. "Hey, I just requested to carry it because it looks quiet heavy even though Shippo ate pounds of chocolate from it already."  
  
"Hey, I did not." Shippo said back to Inuyasha  
  
As she hand the pack to Inuyasha she notices that his hand were burned too.  
  
"Inuyasha, you too." Kagome sighs as she pulls back the pack and begins to pull out the medicine pack.  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know that there was a silver thing inside the ramen package thing and that I was to use those things to pick up the pot?" Inuyasha says as Kagome puts cream on his hands. Kagome sighs once again as she puts the medicine pack away and hand Inuyasha her backpack.  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head back and walked you to the door. "You two coming or staying?"  
  
Shippo jumps upon Kagome's shoulder and Kagome follows Inuyasha. They walk outside and followed a trail that can now be seen. Shippo jumps off of Kagome's shoulder and runs to the snow.  
  
All of the sudden both Kagome and Inuyasha are being attacked by snowball. They look in the direction of where the snow balls were coming and began to return fire. Kagome soon stops throwing snowballs at Inuyasha and Shippo and looks in the direction they were heading.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Shippo notice that Kagome had stopped "What is it, Kagome?"  
  
"Jewel shards coming this way" She informs her friends.  
  
Inuyasha sniffs the air "the demon's not that far away either"  
  
They rush forward towards the demon. 


	7. Danger

I know I know that the last on was short but I had a small amount of time to write it and also had a bit of writers block. And I apologize that this chapter came sooo late but School is really laying it on me. glares at school Man do I hate school. Once again only one review. Thank you MysticHaiyou for your review. I hope this one satisfies you.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha. Hey I can dream.

* * *

They soon see the Demon and a large demon at that. Inuyasha draws out his sword and Kagome readies her bow. Shippo stand off to the side. Ready to help in anyway he could.  
  
"Inuyasha, It has two shards. One on each arm." Kagome informs him. Inuyasha nods and leaps towards the demon. The demon sees him and lashes out a clawed hand that was already covered in blood.  
  
Inuyasha sniff the air. Human blood He thought as he swiped at the hand. The other hand of the demon comes toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Behind you, Inuyasha" Shippo yells, but it was too late. The demon sends Inuyasha falling to the ground. Kagome releases an arrow, hitting the demon in the shoulder, relieving it of the arm and the jewel shard.  
  
The demon screams in pain and rushes for Kagome, raising its only arm. Inuyasha is seen leaping behind it, Tetsusaiga raised. The demon's arm comes to swipe at Kagome as Inuyasha cuts the demon's back, missing its arm.  
  
The demon misses Kagome and swings over at Inuyasha. The demon swipes at Inuyasha and manages to give him a few more scratches. Inuyasha continues to swing his sword at the demon but the demon began to dodge his attacks.  
  
Kagome send another arrow flying at the demon. It strikes it back making the demon holler in pain and anger. The demon strikes Kagome sending her into a tree.  
  
"KAGOME!!" both Inuyasha and Shippo scream. Shippo begins to run to her when the fist of the demon smashes down right in front of him. Shippo looked over his shoulder shakingly to see the Demon growling at him. Shippo gulped seeing those razor sharp teeth dripping with drool and blood from were ever it had attacked last.  
  
"YOUR FIGHTS WITH ME!!" Inuyasha yells as he slices at the demon's back. The demon turns around and begins to swing its only arm at him. Inuyasha dodges all the blows the demon threw.  
  
This allowed Shippo to rush towards Kagome. Kagome cringed in pain but was unconscious. Shippo noticed the blood staining her back and side. Shippo bit at his lower lip and looked back at Inuyasha to see how he was doing.  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha was flung to the ground. The demon now covered deeply with its own blood started toward Shippo. It raised its arm to swipe at Shippo and the still unconscious Kagome.  
  
Looking up Shippo could see Inuyasha appearing just behind the demon. He slices the arm falls to the ground landing painfully on his feet. The demon shrieks in pain and looks at the arm that was half way hanging on. The demon looks down at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirks "Your about to lose your jewel shard as well as your life demon." The demon bares its teeth at Inuyasha and kicks at him. Luckily Inuyasha jumps in time. He raises Tetsusaiga and swings at the demon.  
  
The demon lunges at Inuyasha. The sword cuts into the head and the demon sinks its fangs into Inuyasha. A horrific cry escapes Inuyasha's mouth. He take out the sword and slices off the arm. The demon cries out releasing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha falls to ground, landing on his back this time. The demon still stands and the blood runs from its body. It bends over and opens its mouth the eat Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo shakes from horror of the whole scene and seemed to be frozen at the spot. He snaps himself out "INUYASHA!!" He begins to run towards him when Inuyasha rises and leaps away.  
  
Inuyasha's body was cover with both his and the demon's blood. He raises his sword and releases the Wind Scar on the demon. Shippo shields his eyes with his arm as the Wind Scar killed the demon.  
  
Once the dust cleared Shippo could see Inuyasha painfully make his way to Kagome and himself. Shippo could tell that Inuyasha was in a great deal of pain. He bit his lip as he watched Inuyasha almost fall over and watched blood to continue dripping from his arm and make a trail behind him.  
  
Inuyasha stops inches before him. "Inuyasha?" Shippo manages to say.  
  
"How is she" Inuyasha weakly responds. Shippo looks back at Kagome. Inuyasha begins to walk past him, still struggling to stay up.  
  
"She's hurt, I'm not sure how badly." Shippo walks up to him "Inuyasha your hurt badly too." Shippo looks up at him.  
  
"Your not hurt at all Shippo" Inuyasha says with out looking back at him. "At least she's still alive..." Inuyasha passes out, almost on top of Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo runs up to him and shakes his shoulders. "Wake up Inuyasha, Wake up. We need to get back to the cabin, Wake up you baka- head." He sit on the ground shaking as he almost begins to cry. He looks at Kagome and bits down on his lips hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"What am I going to do? I'm not strong enough to carry both of them at the same time. And I can't leave one hear and drag the other back to the cabin. I wish Sango, Miroku, and Kiarara where here. They would be strong enough to do so." Shippo punches the ground. "I have to do something but what?"  
  
Shippo looks up at Inuyasha "I'll transform into Inuyasha. Maybe I'll be strong enough to carry them." He stands up "Wait the jewel shard. I should collect them before Inuyasha's and Kagome's efforts are wasted"  
  
He quickly scurries over to where the limbs had fallen and find the jewels. He then rushes back to Inuyasha and transforms into him. He picks up Inuyasha first, finding it lighter do to his transformation, but still struggles with it. He carefully put him over his shoulder and went to Kagome. He picked her up easier then with Inuyasha and began to head to the cabin.  
  
He began to struggle half way. I hope I can keep this transformation up long enough till I get to the cabin. The closer he got the heavier the load on his back from carrying Kagome and Inuyasha got.  
  
He finally makes it to the cabin. His legs shake as he reached out for the knob. He turns it and opens the door. Suddenly he hears something behind him. He slowly looks back and shock falls onto his face. 


	8. Last one standing, Shippo

How sad, no one reviewed. I feel soo loved. Well That's not going to stop me from writing. I just wish to know if you guys are still reading. Sigh  
  
Disclaimer I still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
.............................................  
  
""Kiarara, Your covered in blood." Shippo looks onto her back on her "Sango and Miroku, Kiarara what happen?" He looked at them with shocked eyes; both were unconscious and also cover in blood. Kiarara descends and lands in front of Shippo. "Kiarara you're covered in wound, what happen to you guys?"  
  
He sniffs the air to smell that the demon that Inuyasha had just fought was on them. He motions for Kiarara to follow him.  
  
They enter the Cabin. Shippo quickly puts Kagome and Inuyasha down before losing his transformation. Kiarara kneels down and with Shippo's help gets Sango and Miroku off of her. Kiarara transforms into her smaller form and curl up near Sango.  
  
Shippo sighs. "How am I going to do this? This cabin barely has any wood to keep them warm, all off them are injured and out cold, and I'm starting to get hungry"  
  
He then goes through Kagome's pack. He pulls out her sleeping bag and opens it up all the way and spreads it so the soft side is up. He realizes that only two people could fit on top of it. He drags Kagome and Inuyasha to the sleeping bag and puts them on top of it.  
  
Shippo searches through the backpack again and finds two towels. He lays them next to Inuyasha and Kagome. He drags Miroku and Sango to the towels and lays them on top of them. He carries Kiarara to Sango's side.  
  
Shippo sits down and wipes his forehead. This task had taken a lot of time and energy to do but he had to do it. His stomach growled loudly. He searched through Kagome's Backpack hoping to find anything other then Ramen.  
  
He found 6 Hershey Kisses, another Wander ball, and a can of Vanilla Pepsi. He sighs "How is all this going to last me till at lest one of them wakes up. I could eat the ramen with out cooking it I guess, but that will be for later."  
  
He pops 3 Kisses in his mouth and goes over to Kagome. He had taken out the first Aid kit when he was searching for food. He checks over her wounds and wraps her head. He pushes up Kagome's tip a bit to spray and wrap the wounds on her side.  
  
He held back tears from seeing his mother so badly injured. A small smile tugged on his face at the thought of Kagome being his mother "Kagome is my mommy." He whispers, half choking it out. He wipes his eyes and looks over at Inuyasha "And Inuyasha is my daddy" He then moved over to Inuyasha. He had a hard time with the sash that kept his closes on and Shippo ended up falling backwards once he finally got it off. He took off Inuyasha's tops and started to spray antibacterial spray on the wounds "He must be really out of it in order to not even twitch at this stuff."  
  
He wrapped the wounds and struggled to turn him around to wrap the wound. Once he finished with his back, Shippo rolled him back on to his back. He had bled greatly and had several wound to have worked on.  
  
She looked quiet beaten up. He wrapped up wounds on her arms and legs. He remembered that she had wounds on her back. With a lot of effort he turns Sango over, making her lay on Miroku and pulled her back to her spot.  
  
He pulled down the back of her Kimono and sprayed and wrapped the wound. He bit down on his lip as he did this for the site of his friend's back was horrible. He put the kimono back in place and flipped her again, making her land on Miroku and pulled her to her spot.  
  
He then moved on to Miroku. He first tends to the wounds on his arm and bit down on his lip when he noticed that his right arm was broken. He sighed not knowing what to do and tried his best to wrap the arm so that the bone was straight. "Hopefully Kagome would wake up soon to fix this up better" he half way choked out.  
  
He then took off the monk's top and gasped at the wounds covering his body "I should have done his wounds first. This is really, really bad." Biting his bottom lip harder he went to work on his wounds, spraying and wrapping them. He even had to turn him over to deal with the wounds there.  
  
He noticed the amount of blood on the towel; it was soaked completely in his blood. Before rolling Miroku back onto his spot, Shippo replaced the towel with another one that he was luck enough to find. He rolled Miroku on the new towel.  
  
Shippo then went to Kiarara. Her wounds were harder to get to with her fur but he manages to spray and wrap up her wounds. He looked down at her and thought for a moment that she looked like a mummy. He would have smiled at the thought but he was too worried for his friends.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha had the worst wounds but because of Inuyasha's healing power he was already starting to get better but was still worse them Sango. He sat down and took a deep breath; He was exhausted from his work. But he needed to stay up.  
  
After a while he gets up and goes to the wood closet. He takes two pieces out and puts them in the fire pit. He starts a fire with the use of his fox fire. The flame seemed so small and weak but it did provided enough warmth.  
  
He looks at his hands; they were covered in his friends and family's blood. He walks out side and wipes his hands in the melting snow. He looks up at the sky. It was already dark out, too dark for his liking. "There's no moon tonight, that mean..."  
  
Shippo looks back into the cabin and sure enough Inuyasha's hair was black, his claws and fangs had turned into human hands and teeth. His breathing had begun to become weaker.  
  
"He's human" Shippo whined "With Inuyasha like that, he may not make it tonight" Shippo shakes his head "He'll make it; He's been in really bad conditions before as a human." He lets out a sad sigh and returns back into the cabin.  
  
He checks on everyone again before curling up near the fire. He fights to keep his eyes open. "I won't go to sleep. I have to make sure they all survive the night." He says tiredly as a tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
He let the tears fall; he couldn't hold them back any longer. His eyes flutter close a couple of times but he fought them open. He soon losses his battle and falls asleep. 


	9. Getting scared

Man oh man... I have finally graduated High school. I wasn't able to do much for this story so sorry for that wait. Sigh, still no reviews. What do I have to do, dance around like a monkey? Well here you go another chapter for you people.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha..... Sorry nothing really funny to put her right now.  
  
Thoughts

* * *

Shippo wakes up in the middle of the night. It had gotten colder. Her rubs his eyes and mumbles "Kagome share you blankets please" His little hand searches for a blanket. He found nothing. His eyes snap open once he remembers. Everyone's hurt. And tonight is the night of the new moon  
  
Shippo jumps up and looks at the group. He could hardly see them; he needed the light of the fire. He rushes over to the closet, stumbling on his way, and grabs three pieces of wood. He brings them over to the fireplace and sets them on fire using foxfire.  
  
He turns around at to his friends and family. Everyone had seemed to have gotten worse. "How long was I asleep? When did the fire go out?" He looks around the cabin, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Then he remembered "The Blanket!" Shippo runs over to Kagome's backpack and digs out the blanket that was used to save his life. He opens it up and smiles to see that it could cover all of them.  
  
He drags it over to them and covers them. "Now why didn't I think of this before?" He then goes to everyone and rums their legs and arms. Wait I can use my foxfire to warm them up He then stands next to Miroku and shots a large foxfire over them, making sure he didn't touch them or burned anything.  
  
He then sits down and watches them. His thoughts wander back to the fight against the demon. If I was stronger, I would have been able to help fight that demon. Then Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't have been hurt. I wish I was stronger so I can help out instead of hide from danger. I'm not very useful in battle and I sometimes get in the way. I have a hard time just moving then so that I can wrap their wounds and stuff. Even Kagome find it easy to wrap up even Inuyasha.  
  
A small tear rolls down his face. He shakes his head of the darken thoughts. No I will not think that way. I'm helping them out right now, aren't I. I help out in my own ways. I must focus on helping them. A small smile rolls onto his face as he comforted himself.  
  
His smile soon fades when he heard a loud moan coming from Miroku. Shippo's eyes darts to him to see him breathing heavily. Shippo gets up and rushes to his side. He looks over Miroku. Man do I need Kaede right now He thought to himself. His face showed worry as Miroku's body rises with a cry of pain.  
  
Shippo gulps and looks at Kagome's pack He knew he didn't understand Kagome magical medicine well. Shippo looks at Miroku and bites his lower lip. What am I going to do?  
  
He holds back a sobs when Miroku's body raises, his face cringes at the pain, as he lets out another cry of pain. Though he was still unconscious, Miroku grabs Shippo's tail and squeezes and pulls on it causing Shippo to bite his tongue. Tears flow from Shippo's eyes to see his friend in pain.  
  
Shippo pulls his tail from Miroku's grip. He looks around franticly to try to figure out what to do. He glances at Miroku to see him breathing heavily. He looks over at Kagome. If only she were awake the she could give Miroku medicine or stop him from feeling this pain.  
  
He then notices a lock of white hair near Kagome. His gaze rushes to Inuyasha When did Inuyasha turn back? He looks outside the window and a little light shown threw. A noise picks up outside. Another blizzard picks up though not as strong as the first on. He looks back at Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha, please wake up soon" Shippo had began to get quiet scared. Miroku seemed to be weakening. He looks back at Kagome "Please Kagome wake up. I need your help" His body begins to shake as he sobbed. He lays his head on Miroku's body.  
  
His tears flowed freely now. He couldn't help it. He was alone with 3 injured humans, one injured Hanyou and an injured fire cat. No one was able to help him if danger presented itself. No one was able to help him with Miroku or to help comfort him.  
  
Shippo looks up with blurry eyes, looking into the fire. He let out a whimper "What am I to do?" He rests his head back down. Suddenly he heard a moaning sound, two actually. He looks in the direction that they had come from. Are they?... Could they?... 


	10. The Awakening

Wow, I got reveiws. Ok so there were only two but hey I'm happy to know that some people are enjoying my story. Oh and the to the reviewer thing is new.

**To the reviewer:**

_blizzard-shadow-venus : Thanks for that review. I'll try my best to put more Character into the Characters.  
littleolmee : Thank you. For a graduation present I got a new computer :). I too like the idea of making Shippo a hero. I don't think I have ever read any stories where he is._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all, Do you hear me?

* * *

Shippo looks up at Kagome. Her eyes flutter open and a small smile hits his face. He walks over to her. "Kagome, you're awake" he says softly.  
  
Kagome's eyes adjust and see Shippo before her. She smiles and nods. A groaning sound is heard from next to Kagome.  
  
"Keep it down you two." Inuyasha mumbles. He tries to lay on his side when a wave of pain hits him.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't move. You're still wounded badly." Shippo please. Inuyasha eyes open as he turns his head to Shippo and Kagome.  
  
They hear an awful moan near them. Kagome sits up and looks over while Inuyasha simply turns his head. Kagome looks back at Shippo "Shippo, what happen?"  
  
Shippo looks down at the ground "Well once Inuyasha finished of the demon. He passed out and I had to transform into him. I picked both of you up and carried both of you to the cabin. When I got to the door I heard a noise and saw Kiarara. She was carrying Sango and Miroku. They were covered in blood. I smelt the demon on them so I guess that they may have fought the demon before us. I had her bring them inside before I loose the transformation. She was too injured to hold them so I just had her put them down. I then set up spots were you guys are laying in now and dragged everyone to their spots. I then ate some heresy kisses and began to wrap everyone's wounds. I went out side to wash my hands and noticed that there was no moon. I looked back and saw Inuyasha getting worse. I tried to stay up but I was really tired from moving everyone a round and stuff that I fell asleep. The fire went down and it was really cold. I remembered the blanket and covered everyone. Miroku began to get worse and began to scare me. I didn't know what to do to help him. He's in so much pain, Kagome. I'm so glad you two are up. I just don't know what to do." Tears began to flow down his face.  
  
Kagome picks up Shippo. The single movement made her realizes her own wounds. She sets Shippo on her lap and wipes away his tears. "Don't worry. I'm here to help."  
  
Shippo looks up at Kagome "But aren't you still in pain?" he sniffles and looks up at Kagome.  
  
"I'll be fine. Its nothing a little Advil can't help." Kagome smiles down at him. She can tell how tired and worried the little Kitsune was.  
  
Inuyasha sniffs the air. Luckily there were no demons approaching the cabin. He could smell Shippo's old tears and Miroku's blood. "Well, Kagome. You better hurry up with that Ad-vale. It seems that Miroku's losing a lot of blood."  
  
Kagome look at Miroku and gets up, cringing at the pain of her wounds. She walks over to him with Shippo still in her hands. She kneels down and looks him over.  
  
Shippo gets out of her arms. "Miroku's arm is broken and his worse wounds are on his back." Kagome nods at this information. She grabs her first aid kit that Shippo left near Miroku.  
  
"Ok. I need my bag and 2 flat pieces of wood." Kagome states and she starts to take off the top half of Miroku's cloths. Inuyasha begins to get up but cringes at the immense pain.  
  
Shippo runs to him "No, Inuyasha. You're wounds are still really bad. Let me help Kagome. You just rest and let those wounds heal."  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head. "No, I'm not as weak as a human." He tries get up but the pain became too intense, forcing him to lie back down.  
  
"You were not so long ago" Shippo says as he scampers off into the closet to grab the straights pieces of wood. He comes back out, in time to hear another fight start.  
  
"So do you think I'm weak, Inuyasha?" Kagome says, fuming at Inuyasha's words.  
  
"No Kagome. You're not weak" Inuyasha says, regretting what he said earlier. "It's just that humans are weaker then Hanyous and Demons"  
  
"Well, last time I looked, I was Human. So you are actually saying that I am weak aren't you?" Kagome yell at the Hanyou. Shippo sighs as he begins to drag Kagome's backpack to her.  
  
"I'm not saying that Kagome!" Inuyasha yells, rising slightly only to be hit by a wave of pain. He is forced to lie back down. After a moment he says softly "Kagome, You're not like any other human I've meet, your stronger in many ways."  
  
Kagome is touched by this but she still has a little anger about the issue. "Well, how about Sango and Miroku? They are human too and I find them quiet strong. No one should go through what they have been going through, yet they go through life with their head held high."  
  
"Ok, ok. Not all humans are weak." Inuyasha says in defeat. Kagome smiles at him in triumph.  
  
Shippo pulls on Kagome's skirt. Kagome looks down at him. "Kagome, you need to help Miroku. He's gotten worse with all of your fighting."  
  
Kagome looks at Miroku. "Your right Shippo. Let's get working." Shippo nods as Kagome begins to unwrap Miroku's arm. She gasps at the sight of his arm. "This looks bad. Shippo get ready with the wood."  
  
Shippo nods and grabs the wood as Kagome straightens Miroku's arm, getting a painful groan out of him. "Now place one on top and the other on the bottom" Kagome instructs. Shippo does as told and Kagome holds the pieces in place with her thumbs and index fingers.  
  
"Now wrap up his arm. Make it tight so that the wood stays in place so that his arm heal straightly, but not too tight that you cut off circulation." Shippo nods and wraps the monk's arm.  
  
Once that was done, Kagome turns Miroku around and gasp to see how bloody the bandages were. She removes the bandages to earn another gasp at the deepness of the wounds.  
  
"You're right Shippo. These are bad wounds." Kagome turns the monk over and sits him up. She puts some ointment on the wound and to wraps them, while ignoring her own pain. Shippo watches her and notices that she was holding back her own pain.  
  
She lays the monk down and was about to reach for the blanket to cover him but Shippo beats her to it. He covers the pain filled monk. Kagome smiles at him. She then digs through her pack. She takes out a vile and pours the content in the monk's mouth.  
  
Miroku coughs but his eyes remain close. Kagome sighs and digs in her pack for some Advil. She finds it and a can of Pepsi Vanilla. She takes two and swallows them. She then gets up and goes back over to her spot with Shippo following. She hand Inuyasha two pills.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the pills presented to him "What's this?"  
  
"Its Advil. It will help take care of the pain" Kagome informs him  
  
"I don't need help with my pain. I can take it" Inuyasha tries to hand back the pills.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't even sit up without being in a lot of pain. I don't like to see you in pain. Can you please take the pills?" Kagome pushes his hand back. She begins to make a puppy dog face at him  
  
Inuyasha sighs in defeat "Fine, I'll take the stupid pill, if only to make you stop whining. Umm, how do you take these?"  
  
Kagome smiles in triumph "You put them in your mouth and use a drink to swallow them down." Inuyasha pops the pills into his mouth and takes Kagome's soda to swallow them. His tongue is tickles by the taste of the soda.  
  
"Wow, this stuff is good" Inuyasha exclaims before downing the rest of Kagome's Pepsi Vanilla. Kagome giggles as she watches him enjoy her drink though she wanted Shippo to try some as well.  
  
She looks at the Kitsune and whispers "We can share the other can that's in my pack." Shippo nods and goes to her bag to dig for the can. He finally finds one and brings it over to her to open it.  
  
Kagome opens it and lets Shippo have the first sip. Shippo drinks it and is as surprised as Inuyasha "Wow, It is great. This is a first, Inuyasha was right about something." Kagome giggles at Shippo's reaction.  
  
"What was that runt?" Inuyasha ask, crumpling the can in his hand.  
  
Shippo sees him crush the can and gulps "I said you were right, dad."  
  
All the anger left Inuyasha once he heard Shippo call him dad. He smirks "That's what I thought." He hands the cruched can to Kagome and ruffles Shippo's hair. Kagome hands what was left of her can to Shippo and yawns.  
  
"You can have the rest. I'm going to sleep, ok honey." Kagome wraps her arm around Inuyasha and goes asleep resting on his chest. Inuyasha smiles down at Kagome before falling asleep himself, once again leaving Shippo alone.  
  
Shippo sighs and sits on the ground, sipping his soda. He took it a pond himself to look after them. 


	11. Sango and Kiarara awake

Sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation for a long while and had a small case of writers block. Plus not being on a computer made me have to catch up on a whole lot of reading. Well I'm back and able to give you this chapter. I apologize for its shortness.  
  
To the reviewers:

1)Mystic Hanyou: I'm glade you liked the last chapter. Don't worry there's more to come, I'll try not to make you guy wait long.  
  
2)shadowsniper: well here is the chapter you asked for. Wow, you must be the first to ask me to update. Once again I apologise for making you wait for it. Here, have a cookie.

* * *

Shippo sat on top of Kagome's bag for hours and was now eating the Wander ball. He had finished the Pepsi Vanilla long ago and was trying everything to keep himself awake. Pacing around, keeping the fire going, and checking on Miroku and Sango helped to keep him up.  
  
Shippo heard a noise and looked to the middle of the group. Kiarara began to stir. Shippo jumps off of the Backpack and runs over to the top of the group to where he put Kiarara.  
  
Kiarara lifts the covers with her head and meowed at Shippo. Shippo smiled "Kiarara, your awake. How are you feeling?" Kiarara replies with another meow. "Oh so your still in pain. But at least you're feeling a little better. Mind telling me what happened or do you wanna get some more sleep." Kiarara meows again and rest her head. "Ok you rest now."  
  
Before going back to 'his post' Sango lets out a moan. Shippo looks at her and watches her slowly wake up.  
  
Sango's eyes adjust to seeing Shippo looking down at her. She lets out a scream in shock forcing Shippo to cover his ears. She calms down quickly. "Oh, sorry Shippo. Did I hurt your ears?"  
  
Shippo uncovers his ears "Oh, I'm fine. How are you doing?" His face shows his worry.  
  
Sango gives him a gentle smile "I'm doing a little better. Now where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo points to her right. Sango turns her head and sees Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping and wrapped in bandages. "What happened to them?"  
  
Shippo sighs and tells everything about the battle with the demon. He even told how he got them to the cabin and how Kiarara arrived with Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango gasped when Shippo mentioned Miroku. She struggled to get up as she said "Miroku? Where is he? Is he ok? Is he still alive?" She then cringes at the pain of her wounds.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sango take it easy, your wounds aren't healed yet. Miroku is right beside you. He's still alive, don't worry." Shippo pushes Sango back down gently. Sango looks to her side and bites her lip. "He still looks pretty bad." Sango turns her attention back to Shippo after he spoke. "What happen to you guys?"  
  
Sango sighs "Well, after the group separated..." 


	12. Miroku's and Sango's battle

Ok, ok. The last one was a cliffy but hey at lest you know I'm still writing right? Right? Well I better get on with this chapter.  
  
To the reviewers:

1) Mystic Hanyou: I'm sorry for dissapointing you on the last chapter. I'll try not to make anymore chapters that short. I didn't mean for it to be rude.

2) ANIMEGAL310: I loved your review. It made me fell so happy that you love my story. It got me in a really good mood. You get best review of the year. (hands over certificate and gives away a week with the one, the only, Inuyasha.) what? I can't do that? rrrrrr (Eye twitch) Here have an Inuyasha plushie instead I'll try to make longer chapters with more suspence.  
  
Disclaimer: nope still don't own them.

* * *

**_flash back....._**  
  
Miroku and Sango travel headed into a snow storm "Sango, we must find shelter fast." Sango nods as they ride Kiarara. They soon find a village. They land just outside and enter with Kiarara in Sango's arms.  
  
The village seemed to busy with people rebuilding homes. They walk up to an inn witch was still intact. They walk up to the inn keeper. "Sir, what has happened in this village?" Sango asks.  
  
The inn keeper turns to them "A family of three demons have been terrorizing our village. They have stopped for the storm but we are unsure of when they will return next."  
  
Miroku takes a step forward. "Well, my friend here is a demon exterminator and I am a Monk and we are looking for a place to stay. If you would be so kind as to give us a room till the storm has past then we would be able to help your village solve your demon problem."  
  
The Inn keeper looks at the two. He lets out a sigh. "Hai, we have a room available for ye two to use. Just promise to destroy the demons."  
  
"Hai, we promise." Miroku says to the Inn Keeper. The Inn Keeper leads them to their room. "Thank you inn keeper for your hospitality."  
  
Two days, 10 smacks, 5 Hiraikotsu hits, and 15 gropings later....  
  
Bang, crash, smash. The storm has ended and the three troublesome demons have returned. Sango and Miroku run out of their room to face the two large demons and a smaller one, just coming up to the larger demon's knees.  
  
Kiarara jumps off of Sango's shoulder and transforms into her battle form. Sango, clad in her battle armor, throws her Hiraikotsu at on of the demons. The demon screeches and turns to them. The other demon storms towards them and raises its claw to strike.  
  
They jump out of the way just in time. The demon growls and moves to attack Sango. Miroku throws some spell scrolls at it and causes the demon to turn its attention to Miroku. It charged at him. The other larger demon goes after Sango. The younger demon fought with Kiarara.  
  
Sango fought the demon hard. She managed to slice off on of its arms and found that it had a jewel shard in it. "Miroku, they have jewel shards!" She yells before throwing her hiraikotsu at it. Miroku nods and jumps out of the way of another blow.  
  
Kiarara managed to wound the young demon badly. The young demon ran off and Kiarara was about to give chase when she heard Sango scream. Kiarara turns and rushes back to her.  
  
Sango had been hit by the demon, her side bleed from the wound. Kiarara went to her side and roared at the demon. The demon raised its remaining arm to strike. Miroku rushes over and takes the blow.  
  
"Ahh!" Miroku hits the ground. Wounds bleed from his side. Sango gets up and looks at Miroku in Shook.  
  
"Miroku!" The demons saw this opportunity and attacked. Kiarara jumped up and grabbed the closer demon's arm and stops it from hitting Sango. The other demon ran towards them and hit Miroku as he was getting up. Miroku hit the ground with a large, deep wound on his back.  
  
Sango took hiraikotsu and throw it at the demon. She managed to hit its back and get it away from Miroku. Hiraikotsu returns to Sango and she turns her attention to the one armed demon behind her.  
  
It managed to throw Kiarara off and it began to turn its attention to Sango. Sango throws hiraikotsu and cuts off its other arm. The demon screams in pain and looks at Sango. It lunges at her with its mouth open. Hiraikotsu come back to her and hits the demon on the head as well.  
  
Sango can hear Miroku grunting behind her. He had gotten up and is fighting the other one. Kiarara was helping him fight the demon. The demon before her had fallen to the ground. Sango grabs hiraikotsu and looks at the second arm she took off and noticed another jewel shard. She goes over to it and takes the jewel.  
  
The demon fighting Miroku and Kiarara flings both of then right over Sango's head. Sango gasps at the sight. The Demon had made a major wound on Kiarara and gave Miroku more wounds.  
  
Sango turns around in time to see the demon charge at her. She throws hiraikotsu again but the demon dodges it and continues to go after her. Sango puts her hand on her katanta as she watches the demon.  
  
The demon raises his arm to strike and as it swings for her, Sango is pushed to the side by none other then Miroku. Miroku takes the hit for her. He is knocked on to Sango. Sango looks at Miroku in shock.  
  
"Miroku" she says shakily. Miroku look at her weakly before facing the demon. Kiarara got up and attacked it, forcing it back. Sango got up, helping Miroku "Miroku, you should be laying down. You're too injured to fight."  
  
Miroku shakes his head "I'll be fine Sango. We have to stop these demons." Sango nods though she was very worried about him. He was bleeding from his wounds and was breathing quiet hard.  
  
The demon that had lost both its arms was finally able to get up. It charged towards Sango and Miroku. Once again its mouth was opened. Sango looks around for hiraikotsu and found it to be too far away to get.  
  
The demon lunges and instead of biting them in half liked it planed it knocks them into a tree. Sango was knocked out and Miroku had hit Sango instead of the tree. The armless demon got up fast then before and began to charge at them.  
  
Miroku struggled to stand back up and took off his Prier beads. He unleashes his Wind tunnel. The demon had no chance to fight back. It was sucked into the wind tunnel. He wraps the prier beads around his hand again.  
  
"Kiarara, get over here" Miroku yell. Kiarara looks at him, but at that moment the demon hit Kiarara sending her flying over to Miroku's side. He sighs and unleashed his wind tunnel.  
  
The demon struggled to fight the wind tunnel as Miroku struggled to stay up on his feet. Blackness kept threatening to take over Miroku's scenes. He was forced to cover up his wind tunnel before he collapsed.  
  
Sango had opened her eyes moments before and watched. The demon hissed and ran into the forest in a direction where it would soon be face to face with Inuyasha. Sango struggled to get up.  
  
"Kiarara" She calls sounding very weak. Kiarara struggled to her feet and walked over to Sango. She nuzzles Sango. "We have to get to Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm not sure how long Miroku's gonna last. We got to get to them quick."  
  
Kiarara nods and lays down as Sango struggle to get Miroku on her back. Once she was done, she sat behind him to make sure that he doesn't fall off. Kiarara takes to the skies to search for Inuyasha. During the flight Sango passes out, landing on top of Miroku.


	13. Shippo meet the young demon

I apologize for the delay. I went on vacation again. I got to go to the ComicCon but missed the viewing of the Inuyasha movie by 2 days. But hey I got to audition to be an extra for Inuyasha. I hope I get it. look at my other story for more about my vacation.Well, I better stop talking and start typing.  
  
To the reviewers:

1)_Mystic Hanyou_: I agree but I was in a rush to finish it that I kinda losted my muse towards the end. Someday when I have finished this story and am not too lazy I will revise that chapter.

2)_ANIMEGAL310_: lmao, I love your review. I didn't even know that that was the real Inuyasha, interesting. I must talk to the person that gave me the doll about my Miroku doll. I keep waking up to it groping me in the middle of the night. I just figured I was dreaming. well, I will work on discription and suspence.

3)_Kagome514_: I'm glad you love my story and as you can see I'm still writing.  
  
_Disclaimer_: Hugs Kiarara doll pouting (I don't own them.) Looks at reader (MINE!!!!) Runs away with Kiarara doll.

Sigh, seems like fanfiction has changed some things so I have to change the _thoughts to italic and underlinded_

* * *

Shippo looks at Sango as she finished the story. He was shocked that the demon they fought was also the one Inuyasha and Kagome fought. He couldn't help but wander what happen to the young demon that escaped. His thoughts where interrupted by a noise near him. He looks over at Inuyasha and Kagome to find them awake.  
  
"Oh Sango. Did all that really happen?" Kagome asked, her head resting on Inuyasha's chest. Sango looks over at Kagome and nods. She looks up at Inuyasha "I knew we shouldn't have split up." She playfully hits him on the chest.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, how are you two doing?" Sango asked "From what Shippo told me it sounded like a tough battle."  
  
"It wasn't really that tough." Inuyasha replies. He puts and arm behind his head and smirks.  
  
Kagome smiles at him. "We're doing ok, but how about you. You must be hurting a lot." She props her head on her hand and elbow on Inuyasha's chest causing him to moan. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha." She puts her arm down and lays her head a pond it.  
  
"I've been better." Sango replies. Shippo took this opportunity to put more wood into the fire. "Man, I'm really thirsty." Shippo looks at Sango  
  
"I'll get you something to drink." Shippo scampers to Kagome's bag and pulls out another Vanilla Pepsi. He brings it over to Kagome to open it and then to Sango. Sango takes the drink but couldn't drink it lying down. Shippo knew this so he began to help prop her up. He carefully pushes her up and found it quiet easy.  
  
Unknown to him, Inuyasha was helping him lift Sango and hold her up with his free hand. Sango drank the soda. Once she was finished Shippo carefully puts her down, with Inuyasha's help.  
  
Sango hands Shippo the can that still had soda left in it. "Thank you Shippo. You're getting quiet strong." Shippo smiles back at her. Sango turns to face and mouthed a thank you to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha nods slightly and looks at Shippo. "Hey squirt. I'd like some too" Shippo, who was about to take a drink from the can himself, sighed and hands the can to Inuyasha. Inuyasha props himself on an elbow and drinks the soda.  
  
Once he was down he handed the almost empty can back to Shippo. "Thanks squirt." Inuyasha ruffles Shippo hair and laid back down. Kagome smiles at Shippo. Shippo looks down at the can and then to Kagome.  
  
He hand her the can "Here Kagome, You can have the rest. You look thirty." Kagome smiles and takes the can. She takes a drink and making sure that there was still some for Shippo.  
  
She hands it back "Thanks Shippo." She leans over and kisses his forehead. Shippo blushes and looks back at the can. He smiles and finishes the soda. He walks back to Kagome's bag and places the can next to the other one.  
  
He looks back at the group and finds everyone starting to fall back to sleep. He could tell that they were trying to stay awake to keep him company. "You guys should rest now." Kagome nods and rest her head back on Inuyasha's chest. Sango nods as well and closes her eyes.  
  
Shippo watches the group fall asleep. He walks over to Miroku to check on how he was doing. _He seems to be doing a little better._ He looks back at Kagome's backpack. _We are gonna be needing water soon. Kagome's stash of soda won't last long and we may need water for when he rewrap everyone's wounds.  
_  
Shippo scampers over to the bucket they had been using for quiet sometime and picks it up and goes outside. He makes sure that he was as quiet as possible. He closes the door behind him and began to put snow into the bucket.  
  
Shippo was halfway done when he heard a noise behind him. It was more of an angry roar. Shippo tenses up a bit. He looks in the direction of the noise to face the baby demon that Sango mentioned.  
  
The young demon roared again. "I smell them. I smell the ones who killed my ma and pa." The demon took a few steps forward and bared his teeth. Shippo looks up at the demon. In comparison Shippo stood in size to the demon as Inuyasha had to its father.  
  
"You are not going to harm them." Shippo shout out to the demon. He bared his teeth at the demon. _No one is fit to fight right now. Not even Inuyasha. I'm the only one who can fight right now. I'm gonna have to summon all my courage_  
  
The demon's attention turned to the Kitsune. "And who is going to stop me, a pathetic weasel like you?"  
  
Shippo growls back and yells "I'm a fox, not a weasel and I will stop you." _I am strong, I can handle this. _


	14. The brave little Kitsune

I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting long. Nothing much to say right now, except that I'll be moving to Humboldt State University soon. I can't wait. I hope it doesn't interfere with my stories to much. I might have to type only on the weekends. Well, we'll see what happens when I get there. For now, here is your next chapter.

To the reviewers:

1)_Mystic Hanyou_: Yay support for Shippo. Go Shippo! Go Shippo (Evil spirits take over auther and change outcome. They leave when satisfied) Ow, my head hurts.

2)_ANIMEGAL310_: No I can't be lossing you. that is a goos idea to deal with the Miroku Plushie (Runs to an Inuyasha store and to plushie section) No All the Sango and Inuyasha plushies are sold out. (Thinks) Kagome plushie might help (turns to kagome plushie spot) No last one was just sold (Sees last Shippo plushie and Muals other fans for it) Shippo's soo cute. I guess I'll just have to live with Miroku's groping. Its acutally kinda nice.

**Disclaimer: (Click) Inuyasha cub does not own Inuyasha. Please leave a messages after this story (Beep)**

Since Fanfiction is being weird and stuff, I and forced to change _thoughts_

* * *

The demon charges at Shippo, an arm raised ready to strike. Shippo jumps out of the way in time of the strike. He runs farther away from the cabin and sticks his tongue out at the demon child. 

The demon bares his teeth at Shippo and charges at him. Shippo jumps up into the air "Fox Fire" he sends a blaze of foxfire at the demons face. The demon crashes into a bunch of trees.

Shippo lands and faces the demon. He puts his fist on his hips and smirks, practically imitating Inuyasha. "I told you I could stop you." The demon growls and gets up.

"I'm not through with you." The Demon cries as he charges at Shippo. Shippo leaps out of the way of the demon's punch but was met with the demon's second swipe, sending him crashing to the ground.

Shippo pulls himself off of the ground hearing the demon child laughing at him. Shippo growls and stands up. "Multiply!" Shippo creates many copies of himself. "Smashing top" Each copy send large tops to attack the demon.

The demon roars in pain until the attacking tops disappear and convert into their true size. The demon growls and faces the many Kitsune before him. Before he could charge each Kitsune jumped up "Bombs Away!" They threw little fire crackers at the demon, sending him toppling over.

Then Shippo and his copies attack the demon, biting down on random stops. The demon swats at the copies, making then disappear until he hits the real Shippo. Shippo bites down harder.

The demon begins to try to rip Shippo from his shoulder. He eventually gets Shippo off and tosses him into the cabin wall. Shippo falls to the ground in a thud.

**In the cabin........**

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango wake with a start. Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other. "What's going on out there" Inuyasha question as he begins to smell the air.

Kagome looks around "Where's Shippo?" They look at each other again before raise to their feet shakily. Kagome pretty much helped Inuyasha up.

"I smell a demon out there." Inuyasha informs her as they both walk to the door.

"Do you think that Shippo's out there?" Kagome asks, worry written on her face.

"I smell blood, his blood." Inuyasha sates, causing both Kagome and Sango to gasp in horror. Kagome looks back at Inuyasha stern face. She opens the door to the fight outside.

Shippo had gotten up and is now charging at the demon, with a slight limp. The demon charged back with its arm raise to strike again. Shippo jumped into the air "Foxfire!" He sends another round of foxfire in the demon's face.

The demon staggers a bit before turning around to face the Kitsune. Shippo had just landed, panting heavily and holding his bleeding side. He takes out his top again "Smashing Top" He yells as he sends his top to attack the demon child.

His top's attack doesn't last long before it changes back to its original size. The demon raise "Looks like your running out of fox magic. Now I can destroy you and get my revenge." The demon raises his arm to strike Shippo.

Shippo closes his eyes and waits for the attack. He was too weak to move at the moment. _Why can I do this? Aren't I strong enough to handle a demon on my own yet. I guess not, at least not like Inuyasha can. _

The attack he had been waiting for never came. Shippo opens an eye and sees the young demon's arm fall right next to him. He looks up and watches Inuyasha land right next to him. _Inuyasha! He came to save me._

Inuyasha holds his sword in a defensive position. "Hey runt, are you ok?" Shippo only simply nods. "Do you think you can make it to Kagome?" Shippo looks behind the demon to see Kagome ready to release an arrow.

Shippo nods and gets up. He begins to run/limp to Kagome. The Demon growls at Inuyasha "You were the one who slay my father, now I can return the favor." The demon raised his other arm to attack Inuyasha when he noticed Shippo running by. He growls "But first!" He strikes Shippo throwing him into a bush.

"Shippo!!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled, watching the Kitsune fly. Inuyasha growls and motions Kagome to fire. Kagome gladly releases her arrow, hitting the demon in the heart. The demon screeches in pain before disintegrating into nothingness.

Inuyasha and Kagome then rush over to the bush that Shippo fell in. They both searched franticly for the young Kitsune. They hear a moan and soon find Shippo. Kagome quickly picks up the unconscious Kitsune.

"We need to get him back to the cabin fast." Kagome says. Inuyasha nods before they began to run back to the cabin. Inuyasha swings the door open, surprising Sango. Kagome ran in and brought Shippo to where she had laid.

Inuyasha brings in the bucket that Shippo had abandoned. He sets it by the fire and grabs Kagome's first aid kit. He kneels next to Kagome and hands her the kit as she strips Shippo of his top shirts.

"Inuyasha, Kagome what happened?" Sango asks worryingly. She wanted to sit up to see what was going on but knew that she was too injured.

Inuyasha turns to her as Kagome begins to tend to Shippo's wounds "You remember the young demon that disappeared in your fight." Sango nods "Well, it looks like the demon wanted revenge but Shippo stood in the way." Sango's eyes widen and she turned her head to see the Kitsune.

Inuyasha looks back at Shippo just as Kagome finished wrapping Shippo's wounds. Kagome picks up Shippo and cradles him in her arms. She lets out a sigh. Inuyasha puts a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiles at him.

"How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as he goes back to were he was sleeping before.

"I'll live; it's really nothing to worry about." Inuyasha says as he pulled Kagome and Shippo closer to him. Kagome nods and hands Shippo to Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes Shippo and looks at Kagome questionably.

"I need to rewrap Sango's and Miroku's wounds." Kagome says and she stands up. Inuyasha nods and watches her pick up her kit. Kagome begins to tend to Sango's wounds first. _Wow, Shippo did a very good job on Sango's bandages. _

She gives Sango some aspirin and moves on to Miroku. Her thoughts mainly focused on Shippo. Once done she returned to Inuyasha's side and put down her kit. She took Shippo from Inuyasha and laid down next to him letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stroked Shippo hair before turning to face Inuyasha.

"I'm worried about Shippo. I think that bringing him along with us is too dangerous for him." Kagome says sadly while looking down at Shippo. Inuyasha wraps an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome I know that your worried but how do you think he will feel. He has been with us for such a long time. He might feel abandoned if we decide to leave him behind" Inuyasha says, surprising both Sango and Kagome.

"He right for once Kagome" Sango states "Shippo doesn't really have a family and we are the closes thing to a family."

Kagome nods, trying to hide a smile. _We are a family now._ "We'll see how he feels when he wakes up." She hugs Shippo closer and nuzzles her face in his hair. Inuyasha hugs Kagome closer. Sango couldn't help but smile at them. _They look like they already are a family. Shippo is such a brave little kitsune to have faced that demon alone. _

She turns to look at Miroku. _I hope he wakes up soon though he looks really peaceful as he sleeps. What am I saying! I can't fall for such a lecherous monk. _Sango begins to blush at her own thoughts. She looks back at Inuyasha and Kagome to find them sleeping. She sighs and slowly begins to drift of to sleep.


	15. poisoned!

I deeply apologize for the long wait. I just moved to my dorm room at Humboldt State University and I had to get use to everything, put stuff away, and go to all my classes. I hope that College life wouldn't affect the story much. Well lets get on to this chapter now.

To the reviewers: _I would have to say that this is the most reviews I've gotten so far. Everyone gets an Inuyasha sticker booklet!_

Red Skyies: I agree, Shippo is so cute, I want him! He'd be a better little bro then my two brothers... just kidding

Mystic Hanyou: Poor little Shippo. Being beaten up by that big bully of a demon. I'm not sure If They would make that cabin a home for Inuyasha and Kagome. It sounds like and interesting Idea. I would believe that it would be the 100th thought about Miroku.

Tigeryasha: I'm glad that you like my fic. I agree with you about them showing how much they care for each other and how Shippo is willing to protect them all.

ANIMEGAL310: NO, you keep Inuyasha. I now have a Vash doll to protect me. Vash show Miroku your arm-gun. (Miroku gulps) Wait now I have two womanizing perverts. Well I'll just throw a blanket over them or put them in my closet when I change, plus Vash will do what ever I say so He'll keep thing in line and if not I can always count on my Kiarara. (strokes Kiarara)

_Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha. No own at all. _

* * *

Three days passes by. Sango was now able to walk around and help Inuyasha and Kagome with tending to Miroku and Shippo. Both still haven't woken up and Shippo was strangely running a fever. None of his wound had gotten an infected. Worried, Inuyasha goes back to the bush with Kiarara, having an idea of what may have happened.

Kagome cradles the burning Kitsune in her arms, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Sango was behind her finish wrapping Miroku's wounds. She had gotten suspicious that something went on between Inuyasha and Kagome while the group had split up.

She turns to Kagome and sighs. She gets up and walks over to Kagome. She sits down beside her and watches Kagome tend to Shippo before asking "What went on between You and Inuyasha while the group split up."

Kagome sighs and lays Shippo in some blankets on her lap. She turns to Sango and smiles "Did Shippo tell you about what happened on the bridge?"

Sango blinks and shakes her head. "A bridge? No he hasn't. What happened?"

Kagome sighs and strokes Shippo's hair. "A blizzard had picked up as we were traveling. We were following a Jewel Shard that I had sensed though it was faint. We had to cross a frozen river by a bridge. Inuyasha warned us that the bridge was slippery. I wasn't holding Shippo like I usually do. He wanted to walk on his own."

"We were half way across when we heard a scream. I looked down in time to see Shippo going through the Ice." Kagome begins to sob a bit. Sango put an arm around Kagome "Inuyasha took off his Fire rat coat and gave it to me before diving in after Shippo. He got him and jumped back onto the bridge. Shippo was in terrible shape, Sango."

Sango hugs Kagome as she continues "Inuyasha gave him to me to wrap up in his coat and I got on his back to look for shelter. We found this place and began to tend to him. Once I got Shippo nicely wrapped up I started to hear teeth chattering. Inuyasha was freezing."

Kagome began to blush "I had him get undress and get under the blanket. I wanted to get Shippo warmer so I gave him my jacket. Later, Inuyasha woke up and I passed out because of the cold. He freaked and jumped to my side. My clothes where wet so he had to... ummm..."

Kagome blushes even deeper. Understanding Sango nods to her to keep going "He then rearranged everything and sat me on his lap and put Shippo in my arms. I woke up in his arms. We then notice that Shippo had gotten worse. I got dressed quickly and began to tend to Shippo."

Kagome moves towards Sango and sobs on her shoulder "We almost lost him, Sango. I was so scared. But he came around. The next day he woke up to our relief. He still wasn't well but he was awake. That night while he was asleep both Inuyasha and I confessed our love to each other. The next morning we decided to adopt Shippo as our own pup."

Kagome was smiling now, so was Sango. " Poor Shippo, I'm glade he came through. He should this time. It's great Kagome that you two finally told each other. So that means you and Inuyasha mates now?" Kagome nods. They hug for awhile until they hear a door slam. They both look in the direction of the door to see Inuyasha with Kiarara by his feet, Kiarara runs over to Sango and curls up in her lap.

"Damn It!" Inuyasha yells. He closes his eyes and sighs. He then looks at the girls and walks toward them. He sits in front of them, letting out another sigh. The girls wait for him to say something. Inuyasha looks at the girls sadly and then at the kitsune.

"You had to get yourself in such danger Shippo." Inuyasha begins before facing the worried struck girls. "The bush he feel into had these thorns. When an adult demon or adult Hanyou are scratched by them they feel a little burning sensation on the spot of a scratch but when a human hanyou child or demon child is scratched, well..."

"Well what Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as she picks up the kitsune and holds him tight.

"He's been poisoned Kagome, badly" Inuyasha whispers enough for them to hear. Kagome and Sango freeze, taking in the new information. Something then comes to Inuyasha "Sango, did Miroku hit a bush at any point of that battle?"

Sango thinks to a while "I'm not sure. I couldn't really keep my eyes on him as I fought. Why?" A new worry began to hit her as she remember some small scratches on Miroku's legs.

"I think he may have hit one of those bushes and that is why he hasn't woken up yet." Inuyasha states. He then looks down to his feet.

"But he's not running a fever like Shippo" Sango protests.

"Everyone reacts to it differently" Inuyasha states, lifting his head to look at her.

Sango looks to the ground and nibbles her lips. _No this can't be happening. Not Miroku._

Kagome gazes up at Inuyasha "Is there a cure?" _Please let there be a cure, please. I can't lose them. Shippo, my little Shippo and __Miroku, my friend Miroku._

Inuyasha sighs "I don't know. Maybe Kaede knows of one." He runs his hand through his hair. He looks at the two distressed girls. "We'll leave for the village tomorrow." The girls look up at Inuyasha and nod.

Sango looks back at Miroku and Kagome stroked Shippo's hair as they both thought _I'll get you a cure. I promise._


	16. A cure

I really apologies for the long wait for this chapter. I have been doing essay after essay in my English class. You can also blame my laziness for not writing. I'm thinking I should end this story soon.. I feel as if I stretched it a bit too long. Well I better get on to the story before there is a riot.

To the reviewers:

1) Mystic Hanyou: You'll just have to read in order to find out. Enjoy.

2)ANIMEGAL310: Nani! I dissapointed you.... Noooo, I hope I don't dissapoint you in this Chapter.

Disclaimer: me still no own Inuyasha.

* * *

The sun finally rises for the new day. The light streamed into the small hut to signal that morning had finally came. With in the hut Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango were getting ready to depart back.

Sango walked outside with Kiarara. Clouds of air escape their mouths as the let out a breath. Kiarara quickly turned into her larger self as Inuyasha carried Miroku carefully out of the hut. He was soon followed by Kagome who carried Shippo, holding him close to her.

Inuyasha laid the unconscious monk on top of the fire cat before Sango got mounted the large cat. Once things where settled upon Kiarara, Inuyasha kneeled before Kagome, his back facing her. Kagome gets on his back and shifts the backpack on hers.

Inuyasha stands up nods towards Kiarara. They both begin their travel towards Keade's village. They made few stops. Only rests for both Kiarara and Inuyasha and for food and to check on Miroku and Shippo.

They arrived at the village by night fall. Little talk had been done by the three worried friends. Kagome quickly gets off of Inuyasha and walks towards Keade's hut as Inuyasha picks up Miroku and Sango gets off Kiarara so the fire cat can transform back into her smaller form.

Kaede greets them at the front of her hut. "Welcome back. Ye find the shard ye were looking for?" She then noticed the unconscious kitsune and monk. "What happen to them?"

"We'll explain inside, Kaede." Kagome rushes inside the hut followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Kiarara. Kaede follows them in as well. Inuyasha lays Miroku down on a futon that Sango had set up while Kagome wraps Shippo in a blanket.

They now sat around a fire in the middle of Kaede's hut. Kagome explains the situation with help from Inuyasha and Sango. After the explanations were given the old priestess closes her eye and begins to think, filling the room with an uneasy silence.

Kaede's sigh breaks the silence and everyone's eyes are trained on her. "There is a cure," Kaede begins as she opens her eyes. "Its one that is hard to find but one of their growth places is quiet close." She gets up and walks over to some clay pots that where used to hold her herbs. "I use to have a good supply of the flower but now I don't even have enough for thee little kitsune." She brings over a small pot. "The only way to find such a flower to cure your friends is by the smell alone for it looks likes many other plants."

She hands Kagome the pot and sits down. Inuyasha take the pot and sniffs the contents. Closing the pot, he gets up and says "I guess we should start searching for that plant now" Kagome and Sango nod before getting up as well.

"Ye must hurry. I don't think these two would survive very long with out a cure" Kaede beckons them. The group nods and head out the door to begin their search for the cure for their friends.


End file.
